


The Lives We Live.

by AcaTitanium94



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Drama, G!P, Marriage, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaTitanium94/pseuds/AcaTitanium94
Summary: Beca and Chloe both live separate lives. Chloe is married to Tom and living in Toronto Canada. What will happen when Tom gets a better job in the US and they move back there? Will her marriage change because of a certain brunette she met a year ago on an airplane?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In New York City, the thirty-one-year-old Beca Mitchell came from a wealthy family, she owned a newspaper company, and she had inherited the organization from her father and promised to honor his reputation in the business field. The brunette has one younger sister, Stacie, who worked in the newspaper as an IT manager in the same company. They had a very close relationship since they only have each other. Stacie would know if Beca is sad, mad or even worried by just looking in her eyes. In other words, Stacie lived for Beca and vice versa.

Beca got married to Diane at the age of eighteen and her wife was able to give birth to two amazing kids, Noah and Nora Mitchell. The fifteen-year-old Noah and Nora were twins, both having to look like Beca. The brunette lived for them and lived to make them happy and safe.

The brunette was born in a rare condition, she had both woman and man parts, she had a rough childhood, her parents passing away at a young age, she was dealt a shitty hand. She met her blond wife at the age of sixteen and got married by eighteen. She wasn't happy with her life because Diane was always jealous of every single woman that Beca meets.

Beca had a house in the mountains which was far away from the city, she goes there every weekend to get away from the city and write her book, Noah and Nora loved going with their momma because sometimes they couldn't handle Diane's screaming or whining about Beca. The brunette and Diane are complete opposites, Beca was calm, relaxed and loved to read, and Diane lived to have fights with the brunette and get jealous over stupid things. Beca sometimes hated the moment she stepped into the office because of her wife who was also working in the organization.

The newspaper owner loved to travel, most of the times she traveled alone, knowing that if she took her wife with her, they would fight. But what Beca didn't know is that, while she was traveling to back to the US from Canada, she never knew that her life would change from meeting a certain redhead that she might not meet again.

* * *

Beca and her wife Diane were driving back home from an event they had to attend. The car ride was driven in silence until the blond spoke up.

"Who was that you were speaking to her in the event?" Diane asked in a jealous tone.

Beca sighed. "I talked to a lot of people,"

"That woman who was wearing black." The blond stated.

"Seriously Diane? Half of the women in that event wore black."

Diane huffed. "That woman who was standing with you and Liam, the owner of the design company."

Beca rolled her eyes internally. "Oh, she's the new graphic designer at his company."

"Wasn't Loren their graphic designer?"

"True, but she took her position; they were having problems with Loren. That's what Liam told me." Beca said focusing on her driving.

"Aha, I heard something like that, what's her name?"

The brunette sighed. "How would I know what's her name, Diane? Why are you asking all these questions?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, she isn't pretty. I asked myself who was that ugly woman who is talking to Beca."

When Beca didn't answer, Diane spoke again. "Why did you stay quiet? Don't tell me she's pretty."

_Every single time we go out this has to happen!_ Beca thought, sighing she looked at her blond wife. "No, she's not pretty. She's very ugly Diane." She said shaking her head and looking in front of her. Diane rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Jealousy was ripping through her.

A few minutes later, the couple reached to their villa. Opening the door, they found their fifteen-year-old boy with Diane's brother, sitting on the couch and playing video games.

"Oh hey, John," Diane said kissing her brother's cheek. She turned to her son who was focused in the game. "Hey, Noah." She said sitting on the couch beside him.

"Hi, mom." He said absent mindedly.

Beca closed the door and entered the living room. Shaking Johns' hand. "Hey, John."

"Hey Becs, how are you?" John said throwing his cigarette into the ashtray,

"Good, Why are you smoking here man? I told you to go to the garden and smoke outside." Beca asked the blond man.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"So what brings you buy?"

"I was in the area, I thought I'd pass by to see Noah and Nora and I'm heading out in a bit clubbing."

"You are going out again?" Diane asked

John shrugged. "It's still 11 PM, I have nothing to do."

Beca sighed and looked at her son. "Bubba, isn't it late?" She asked the boy. "You have school in the morning."

Noah stopped the game and stood up kissing Beca's cheek. "I'm going now, just wanted to know you got home safely. Goodnight guys." He said to everyone as he walked into the room.

"Where's your sister?" Beca asked before he entered.

"She's in her room momma." The brunette nodded and looked at her wife and her brother in law. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John and Diane said.

Beca left the living room and entered her daughter's bedroom to find her daughter at her smiling.

"Momma!" She jumped from the bed and hugged the brunette.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" She asked sitting beside her daughter's bed.

"Good, you guys just came back?"

"Yeah, why are you up late?" She asked smirking.

Nora laughed. "I was studying."

Beca raised an eyebrow playfully at her daughter. "Studying or talking to Sam?"

The girl giggled. "Momma! I told you I don't' like Sam in that way!"

Beca nodded laughed. "Okay. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too momma!" She called her mother who just left the room.

* * *

All the way across town lived a twenty-nine-year-old mother of two beautiful three and six-year-old boys, who work in the IT business. Chloe Beale was married to Tom Brown, her boyfriend since she was sixteen and husband at the age of twenty years old. The three-year-old Luke was a brunette with Chloe's blue eyes and the six-year-old Lucas was a copy of Chloe's image.

The redhead was happy with her life, she loved Tom and their little family, but Tom never fully understood the redhead. He loved her but not the love that Chloe needed in her life.

Tom is working for a famous interior design company and his job was enough for all four members of the family to live a great life. But for the past couple of years, he was insisting on going back to the USA. Every time, Chloe dismissed the idea because she doesn't want to move around. Up until a few weeks back, they decided that they should move back to New York City because Tom got a better job offer.

Chloe's father had passed away when she was very young, so the only people she had left in her life was Aubrey and she was the middle sister, and Clair is the youngest. Aubrey works as a lawyer in a firm back in the US as well as Clair who works as a doctor in a hospital. As for the redhead's mother, she loved to cook and loved to take care of her house. They always wanted Chloe to come back to the US.

A year ago, Chloe's mother had to have a surgery in her spine, which required Chloe and both her sisters to meet up and stand beside their mother. And while was traveling to the US, she never knew her life would change from meeting a certain person who happens to share the common knowledge of books.

* * *

Chloe was standing in her new balcony, looking at the stars, both her boys were already fast asleep, so she decided to sit outside and clear her thoughts.

As she was looking at the sky, the door was opened softly, and Tom came hugging his wife from the back, kissing her temple.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" He asked softly, passing her a glass of wine.

"It's alright." She said taking a sip from the glass.

"What's wrong? You looked deep in thought."

Chloe shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you scared?"

The redhead looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. "Of what?"

Tom shrugged. "Cause we moved here after being away for all these years. Or if we made a bad decision of being back here."

Chloe laughed softly. "It looks like you are the one who is scared."

"I was also happy, back in Toronto. Weren't you happy?"

The redhead giggled. "I was very happy. But we always needed to come back."

Tom sighed, "I agree. Are you nervouse for your interview tomorrow?"

Red shook her head. "The job I was offered was in IT, so it's okay. After all it's a newspaper. I think it'll be okay."

"Well I'm proud of you. Do you want to go back inside?"

Chloe shook her head. "In a minute. I'm enjoying the weather."

Tom nodded and went back into the living room. Leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After changing her clothes and John leaving, Beca went and stood outside in her garden, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. Diane came up from behind her wife and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Why are you here all alone?" Diane asked softly.

Beca turned to face her wife and sighed. "D, how many times have I said that I don't like John being alone with the kids?"

"Why? What's the problem in that?"

"Nothing, but what is the purpose of him coming when we aren't at home?"

Diane crossed her arms and looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "Because he loves them? And he comes by to check on them and see if they need anything?"

Beca nodded. "Okay, he wants to check on them, let him do it while we are in the house."

"Why?"

"Are you going to talk to him or should I?" Beca raised an eyebrow at her wife.

Diane huffed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Although I am not convinced. John is my brother, he is the only family I have left."

Beca nodded. "I'm going to shower." She said as she walked back into the house.

* * *

Chloe entered her living room, her hand went past her hair, looking at some of the boxes that were on the floor. With Tom following behind.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Tom asked yawning.

"I'll unpack a couple of boxes and I'll follow you." She smiled softly. Tom nodded, wishing his wife a goodnight as he entered their bedroom. She kneeled down in front of one of the boxes and opened it. Searching through the box she came across a book she loved very much.

She smiled as she opened the first couple of pages of the book, smiling to herself she brought the book closer to her chest as her brain took her down to a certain memory.

**Flashback**

_Chloe was at the book store in the airport, passing time till her plain calls for boarding. She was searching for The Pride and the Prejudice. As soon as she found it and when she was about to reach for it, another unfamiliar hand reached for the book. Chloe looked to her side and laid her eyes on the most beautiful brunette, with dark blue eyes looking at her. The stranger was wearing a white t-shirt with skinny jeans. Her brown hair was down on her shoulders as her laptop bag was on one shoulder._

_"It's yours." The brunette said gently._

_"No, it's yours_ , _" Chloe replied politely._

_"It's okay, take it. I insist."_

_"You wanted the book.." Chloe said gently._

_The brunette looked at her with a soft smile. "You can take it. Really. I'll buy one as soon as I reach the US."_

_"The states? I'm going there."_

_The stranger smiled. "Really?"_

_Chloe nodded. "Take the book, I'll buy one later."_

_The stranger chuckled. "I said it's yours."_

_"I already have a book for the plane," Chloe said politely. "I have to get going now. Excuse me." The redhead said as she made her way out of the bookstore and went to her gate._

_The brunette looked at her leaving and smiled to herself, grabbing the book, she paid for it and went to her gate as well._

**End of flashback.**

Chloe's smile was from ear to ear, she stood up and made her way to another box, she opened it and started removing all the contents of it until she came across the book she was searching for, she ran her hands gently on the cover of the book and smiled.

**Flashback.**

_After announcing that their flight was started to board, she entered the airplane, searching for her seat, as she passed through the isles she found her seat and sat in it, A person was sitting beside her but she didn't bother to look, she just did her seatbelt and took out her book to read. She took a glance to the person beside her and felt her breath hitch. It was the same brunette from the book store._

_The brunette smiled softly as Chloe giggled. "Hey."_

_The brunette chuckled. "Hey," She took a glance to the book in Chloe's hand and smirked. "My book is better than yours."_

_The redhead looked at the book which was in the stranger's hand and laughed. "I was going to buy it, but someone beat me to it."_

_The stranger smirked. "What a very rude person. But don't worry, I'll read it and later I'll tell you if it's nice or not."_

_The redhead stayed quiet, after a few moments of silence, the stranger looked at Chloe and said. "How many times have you read the book that is in your hands?"_

_Chloe looked at the brunette with wide eyes in surprise. "Three times. But how did you know?"_

_"You're just reading the quotes, and it looked like you know where they are."_

_"Have you read the book before?"_

_The brunette nodded. "One time."_

_The redhead nodded. "Every time I read the book I plan on memorizing the quotes."_

_The stranger raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Why would you want to memorize it?"_

_"To do them."_

_The stranger shrugged. "It'll be hard to do them. A person without mistakes isn't a person."_

_"True, but that would help a person to do fewer mistakes."_

_"A person without mistakes in no fun!"_

_Chloe giggled. "How so?"_

_"I'll explain it to you. A person with mistakes means that he had fun while learning them." The stranger shrugged._

_"But what if the person doesn't know that what he is doing for fun isn't a mistake?"_

_"Maybe." The stranger simply shrugged._

_"So I came to a conclusion that right and wrong are percentages in life."_

_"Aha, so that's why you should always remove the right and wrong aspect from your life. Follow your heart." The brunette said looking into Chloe's blue eyes._

_Chloe shook her head laughing. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because, sometimes following your feelings is wrong, but the right thing to do is to follow your mind."_

_"See. Here is where I have to disagree with you because in life there is no such thing as right or wrong. Life is all about chances. And you learn from them."_

_A few hours into the plane ride and Beca and that stranger continued their talk about books and life. Chloe was very interested in the brunette who looked like she knew a lot of books and life. They ordered a glass of wine and continued their talk._

" _When you do something with passion, never think if it's right or wrong. " The stranger leaned in and was inches away from Chloe's face. "For example, in this moment, I have an urge to kiss you." She whispered softly._

_Chloe looked at her with wide eyes._

_"Right or Wrong?" Beca whispered._

_"W-W-Wrong. Of course wrong."_

_"Why?" The stranger asked firmly. "Forget who we are, forget where we are, forget that if you are married or in a relationship, and answer me. Why is it wrong?"_

_"Because you can't not think of all of these," Chloe said, her eyes flicking to the stranger's lips._

_"You are wrong. You should've answered me with a different answer, for me to be convinced not to lean in and kiss you." The brunette said as she leaned back into her chair._

_"How so?"_

_The stranger shrugged. "You could have answered me with, I don't feel like kissing you. And in that moment. I would have known that I should stay away and not kiss you." The brunette said as she leaned back in again._

_Chloe's breath hitched as they both started to lean in, their lips were only inches apart, the stranger's nose was brushing the redhead's. Only to be pulled apart from the sound of the airplane hostess informing them that they reached their destination._

_Both the stranger and Chloe took their normal positions as the redhead couldn't breathe normally. She couldn't believe that she was about to kiss a person who wasn't her husband._

_The stranger was smiling and stealing glances at the redhead. Not saying a word._

_A few minutes later, the plane safely arrived and Chloe was packing her belongings in the bag, she went to stand up but only to be stopped from the brunette._

_"Take it."_

_"No, it's ok-'" She was cut off when the brunette spoke again._

_"Consider it as a gift, from a person who wanted to kiss you. A stranger who doesn't even know your name." The stranger smiled softly. "Take care now." The brunette gathered the stuff and left the airplane._

**End of flashback.**

Chloe was holding the book close to her chest. Closing it she placed it on the top shelf and made her way back to her bedroom. She took off her slippers and went under the covers, to be cuddled by Tom. Her back was facing him, she sighed softly, closing her eyes.  _Will I ever see her again?_ She thought as she allowed sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the brunette was in her office, scrolling down her Facebook feed, she heard a knock on her door. Beca sighed. "Come in," she said as she turned off her iPhone and looked at the door to find Stacie walking into the office.

"Morning Becs." She said as she took a seat in front of her sister.

"Good morning sis. Want something to drink?" She asked looking at her sister.

"I already told Jane to get us coffee. What's wrong? You look sad."

Beca shrugged. "Bored, tired and I'm really not in the mood to work. I just want to go to the mountains for a couple of days."

"Then go, are you worried about work? I'll handle it. Go if you want."

The newspaper owner shook her head. "I'm not worried about the work."

"Then what's wrong Becs?"

"I'm worried if I made the right decision," She said looking at her sister hoping that she would understand what she means.

Stacie laughed. "Sissy, what you did was absolutely wrong. We already talked about it and we have agreed that it was wrong. But you insisted."

"I'm still insisting!"

"Then why are you analyzing now if it's right or wrong? What? Do you regret it?"

Beca shook her head frantically. "Of course not! I don't regret anything Stace, if I didn't take that decision I wouldn't have lasted in the newspaper this long. I would have left New York and went to live in the mountains."

Stacie sighed.

"Anyway, you should prepare yourself, in a year you are going to take my place in this company."

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you. A month, or a year. I'm always here for you." Stacie said as she kissed Beca's head.

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too baby."

"Cancel everything I have for today, I'm going to the mountains."

"What about that appointment you have in a few hours?"

Beca sighed. "I'm really not in the mood." She said as she got up from her chair and walked out of her office.

The tall brunette sighed and picked up the phone dialing the new employee's number to inform her that her interview was postponed for next week.

* * *

As the day passed for Chloe, and after her phone call with the new company, she decided to continue her unpacking and started to organize everything. As she tucked in her sons in their bed, dropping a kiss on their forehead and covering them, she made her way to their bedroom window and sighed looking at the sky.

Closing her eyes, all she could see was how the stranger was leaning in and their noses were brushing against each other.  _Will I ever find her? What has she done to me? Chloe, you are married!_ She thought as she shook her head and made her way back into the living room. She found Tom sitting on the couch so she made her way to sit beside him.

"Kids went to sleep?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, how was your first day at work?"

"Surprisingly well. How was your day?"

Chloe sighed. "As you can see I unpacked a few more boxes."

"Didn't you go to the interview?"

"Nope, they called me to postpone it till next week."

Tom nodded. "Want a glass of wine?"

"Please? Thanks, baby."

Tom stood up and made his way to pour his wife a glass of wine. "Here you go. Let's watch a movie."

"I don't want to watch a movie," Chloe said pouting. "I'm hungry."

"Want me to cook for you something real quick?"

The redhead nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Thank you, baby." Tom nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Chloe rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. _Who is she? Why has she changed my life? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I have to forget about her! I have a family. I have kids. They need me._

* * *

Back at Beca's, she was getting ready to go to the mountain house, Diane entered the bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you are going where I think you're going."

"I am, why?"

Diane sighed. "I don't want to spend every weekend here alone Beca!" She raised her voice slightly

Beca rolled her eyes. "Then go with me."

"And do what? Go take care of your flowers and gaze the stars at night? Like you do?"

"Try it. You might actually like it." Beca said calmly.

"I tried it and I didn't like it. Again, I don't want to spend every weekend alone."

Beca picked up her phone from the bed and looked at her wife. "For God's sake Diane, I have a huge headache and work is killing me. Can we postpone this fight till I get back on Monday?"

"MONDAY?" She yelled again. "Why won't you be at work on Monday?"

"I will be at work, I'll wake up early, drive Nora to school and go to work. It's only a two-hour drive." The brunette shrugged.

"Nora is going with you too?" Diane said crossing her arms against her chest.

Beca nodded and looked around the room. "Where did I put my keys?" She said mostly to herself. "Maybe in the living room." She looked back at the blond and smirked. "Bye."

Diane huffed and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

About two hours and a half, and after showering and changing their clothes, Nora were both settled in the garden of the mountain house, Nora made her mother and herself a cup of tea and sat texting on her iPhone.

Beca came behind her daughter and spoke directly to her ear. "why is someone who is sitting here, in a beautiful time this beautiful night, gets busy texting away?"

"Momma! you scared me!" The little girl giggled. "I was looking at the stars before you came and gave me a heart attack, but now I have messages to reply too,"

Beca laughed. "I turned my phone off, I don't want to talk to anyone." She said as she placed her MacBook on the table.

"What if mom called?" Nora said with a raised eyebrow.

"She won't call," Beca said taking a sip of her tea.

"Momma?" Nora asked after a few moments of silence.

"What is it baby girl?" The newspaper owner said as she closed her eyes enjoying the calm environment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask way sweetheart."

"Are you going to divorce?"

Beca looked at her daughter with confusion. "Why are you asking me that?"

Nora shrugged. "I don't know, I have this feeling."

The brunette sighed. "Look, baby girl, you are grown up girl, and I can't lie to you. You mom and I's relationship isn't what it used to be. But for the meantime, you can relax because that thing won't happen."

"I don't like seeing you sad."

Beca fake gasped, "Me? Sad? NEVER! I'm sitting in the most beautiful place that I love, with the most beautiful person I love."

Nora smirked. "More than Noah?"

Beca gave her daughter a playful glare. "As much as Noah."

"A little more?" Nora asked playfully.

"As much as Noah."

Nora laughed and shook her head. "I can never get the answer out if you."

"Never I tell you!" Beca said as she grabbed her computer and turned it on.

"Are you going to write?"

"I am in the mood to write."

The little brunette rolled her eyes playfully at her momma, "Someone who is sitting here, in this beautiful night, gets busy writing away?"

Beca smirked. "The best thing to do on a night like this is to write."

* * *

Monday morning came, and Chloe sent the kids to school. She entered her bedroom to find Tom all dressed up. He turned around giving her a kiss.

"They left?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but they miss their old school and friends Tom."

"It's normal. They haven't been here for long. They'll soon make friends.

"Aubrey is coming to pick me up for my interview."

"Alright cool, I have to get going. Have a good day sweetheart."

"You too, baby," Chloe said as she opened her closet and started to search for something to wear.

She entered the bathroom and started to get ready. After taking a shower, she dried her hair and settled with a normal makeup, and wore white jeans and peach blouse as well as a white jacket, she took out her phone and texted her sister telling her that she was ready.

It was about ten minutes later she got a text from Aubrey telling her that she's down. Chloe looked at the apartment one final time, checking she has everything and made her way down to her sister.

An hour later, Aubrey parked her car under the building that Chloe told her about. "Good luck sis. I'll be here when you are done."

"Bree, you parked in someone else's place,"

"I'll move as soon as you are out of the car."

"You'll be here when I'm done? You aren't going back to the office?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I took a day off. I rarely do it so it's okay. Go rock that interview sis!"

"Will do, see you later," Chloe said as she got out of the car.

Chloe entered the building and found the receptionist. She gave her a polite smile. "Good morning, I have an appointment with Mrs. Mitchell."

"I apologize, she hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, thank god I thought I was late! Traffic today was a killer."

As Chloe continued to talk about the traffic, the receptionist saw that her boss was standing behind Chloe and listing to her ramble nervously about traffic, Beca smirked and mentioned wordlessly to allow Chloe to enter. The receptionist smiled as Beca made her way to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about traffic," Chloe said nervously.

"It's quite okay ma'am, you can head upstairs to the seventh floor. Office number 707" She said with a smile.

"Thank you," The redhead replied and made her way to the elevator, pressing the seventh, she sighed.  _Great, you rambled about traffic to that poor little girl, who's next, the boss? Deep breaths, you got this._ Chloe said to herself as she took a couple of deep breaths.

**DING!**

The elevator opened its doors, and Chloe looked around to search for room number 707. As soon as she found it, she saw a secretary sitting on her desk. She knocked and smiled. "Good morning, I'm Chloe Beale, I have an appointment with Mrs. Mitchell."

"Take a seat please, while I inform her that you arrived."

"Why, is she here?" Chloe asked confused. She was sure she heard the girl down at the reception saying that she hasn't come in yet.

"Of course," Jane said while she picked up the phone and dialed her boss's number.

* * *

When Beca's office phone rang, she smiled and picked it up.

"What is it, Jane?" Beca said softly.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I have Mrs. Chloe Beale here."

"Send her in, and get us coffee, please." She said before standing up and taking out a folder from the library she had behind her desk.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Mitchell." She said as she hung the phone up. Jane looked at the redhead with a polite smile. "You can go in."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

The redhead stood up and made her way to a huge office door and knocked softly, receiving a come in. She entered to see the brunette's back was facing her. "Good morning Mrs. Mitchell."

The brunette looked up from the papers and turned to face the source of the voice. Both the redhead and the brunette's eyes went wide when their eyes connected.

 _It's her._ They both thought as they stood frozen in front of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_The brunette looked up from the papers and turned to face the source of the voice. Both the redhead and the brunette's eyes went wide when their eyes connected._

_It's her. They both thought as they stood frozen in front of each other._

* * *

Beca broke her trance first and made her way to stand in front of the redhead. "Good morning," She said sticking her hand out. "Beca Mitchell." When she didn't receive an answer from the redhead, she spoke softly again. "Chloe Beale, I assume."

Chloe stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of her.  _Am I dreaming?_ She thought as she shook the brunette's hand. "That is correct."

"Have a seat please," Beca said as she guided Chloe to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and went to sit in her chair. "I-Is something wrong?" Beac asked as she noticed Chloe was still looking at her.

Chloe shook her head and gave Beca a smile. "N-No"

"Well I ordered coffee, I don't know i-if you-"

"Water." Chloe cut her off quickly.

Beca smiled and asked Jane to get a glass of water. Beca picked up Chloe's resume and sighed. "I was reading your CV a while ago, and I liked what I read."

"Thank you."

"You used to live in Toronto?" Beca asked smirking.

Chloe nodded.

"And from what I understood, you used to work in a famous company back there. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave."

"You didn't?" The newspaper owner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did leave because I came back here."

"And why did you come back here?" Beca asked again.

The redhead remained silent.

"Okay," Beca said after not getting an answer from the redhead. "You were an IT expert for over five years in the same company, how did that happen?"

"I worked hard to get that position."

Beca nodded her head, "Head of IT department. Impressive."

"Thank you."

"Married?" Beca asked as she looked the redhead in the eye.

Chloe took a deep breath, looking everywhere in the room except for the stormy blue eyes in front of her. "Yes." She whispered.

Beca sighed internally.  _Lucky bastard._ "Kids?"

"Two little boys," Chloe said smiling as she remembered her two boys.

"You haven't answered my question, why did you come back here?"

Chloe sighed. "M-My husband got a better offer."

The brunette nodded. "Stacie Mitchell, she is handling all the IT department. And now she's preparing herself to get a bigger responsibility so we are searching for someone who takes her place."

The redhead nodded in understanding.

"And from what I have read, I think you'd be a perfect match for the job. Can you start working tomorrow?" Beca asked eagerly.

"I-I don't k-know. Can I i-inform you tomorrow?"

"Why? Is there any better offer you got from other companies?" The brunette asked with a hint of disappointment.

"No," "Yes," She said quickly, sighing.

"Better position? Better salary?"

Chloe smiled softly shaking her head. "It's not the position, nor the salary, I'd be honored to work in such organization, but I have some personal reasons. I'd prefer not to take a fast decision about the job."

Beca nodded in understanding and took her card out of the drawer passing it to Chloe. "Here's my card, call me when you have an answer." When Chloe was about to take the card Beca pulled it away. "Better yet, save my number on your phone, the card might get lost." She said smirking.

Blue eyes connected to dark stormy ones and nodded. She took her phone out and typed in Beca's number, promising her that she'd call her soon.

"It was nice meeting you, Chloe. I hope you'll accept my job offer."

"Thank you for meeting me. I'll be calling you soon. Have a good day Mrs. Mitchell." She said as she gave the brunette a final wave and went back to the parking lot where Aubrey was waiting for her.

* * *

Aubrey was in her car, texting her friend when Chloe opened the door and sat there with eyes wide in shock.

"How was the meeting?" Aubrey asked her sister.

"Let's go." She replied nervously.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you see a ghost. Did you take the job?"

"I don't know."

"Did someone else take the job?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Again, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked worriedly.

"I saw her."

"Who's her?"

"The same girl."

"What girl?"

"The airplane girl. The girl with the book."

"WHAT BOOK?" Aubrey asked irritated. Chloe flinched at the sudden voice and remembered that she hasn't told her sister about the mysterious brunette from the airplane.

* * *

Back in her office, Beca was finishing a couple of papers. Diane entered her office and sat in front of her.

"How was the meeting?" The blond asked in a voice that Beca knew too well.

"Good." The brunette said as she focused on the papers.

"Did you give her the job?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"She needs to think about it."

"She didn't like the salary?"

Beca lifted her head to meet her wife's eyes. "We didn't talk about the salary."

"Then what?"

"She needs to think about it, Diane."

"Think about what Beca? Who the hell does she think she is? There are a lot of other people who are dying to work in this firm. We got a lot of CV's, I don't know why you are so stuck on her." When Diane saw that her wife isn't paying any attention, she sighed in irritation. "Can I have your attention Beca?"

Beca dropped the pen she was holding and looked at her wife. "I don't know why you are so interested in this subject!"

"Because I told you to get John for the position but you are too stubborn!"

"Are you serious Diane? You want your brother to take over IT? Why do you want him to take it? He barely comes to the office!"

"Why are you talking about him like that? Do you want me to search for someone else?"

Beca sighed. "Again, I don't understand why are you SO interested in the subject."

"Because of Stacie."

"What about Stacie?" Beca asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I feel bad for her, I feel like she just wants to get out of IT and find something else."

"Stacie is not leaving the company if that's what you are thinking."

"What do you mean? I thought she wanted to leave for something better."

"Stacie is staying here because she is taking over my job."

"WHAT?" Diane yelled. But before Beca could answer, Stacie barged into the office.

"Sorry," She smirked at her sister. "If I knew you two were alone I wouldn't have entered."

"Sit," Beca told her sister.

"It's okay, I'm going to finance. Call me when you are done." She said as she made her way out of the office.

As Stacie was making her way out of the office, Jane stopped her.

"Stacie, how's the situation inside?"

"Normal, why?"

Jane sighed. "Beca has an appointment outside of the firm in an hour and I'm supposed to remind her."

"Then go ahead. She'll be thankful." Stacie said as she walked out to the office.

* * *

"Can we drop the subject?" Beca asked as soon as her sister left.

"No, I want to understand why Stacie is-" She was cut off when Jane knocked on the brunette's door. "Mrs. Mitchell, you have an appointment outside the office in an hour."

Diane looked at the both of them irritated.

"Don't forget to take this folder when you are done, Jane. Thank you." She said as she stood up, and grabbed her jacket, leaving her wife all alone in the office.

* * *

It was 10 AM when Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the blonde's apartment and got two glasses of wine and sat in front of her sister. "Spill."

"Spill what? I told you, there's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit, what about the book and the plane?"

Chloe sighed. "You won't get it."

Aubrey gave her sister a look. "I'm your sister, through all these years, I understand and advise you."

Chloe sighed again. "I don't know what to say, I don't understand what happened."

"You are starting to worry me, Chloe. I know you and because I know you I'm going to assume that nothing happened between you and that woman."

"But that's the problem."

Aubrey looked at her sister with wide eyes. "What!"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Aubrey, but something did happen." She said sighing. "But I don't know what is it."

"TELL ME!" Aubrey yelled at her sister.

"Last year, when mom had the operation for her spine, I met her for the first time in the book store located at the airport."

"Is there a second time?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "The second time was on the airplane, I was seated beside her. I don't know how to describe the feeling I felt. To sit beside a person, you don't know, a person you never saw. Suddenly you wish that same person would just talk to you."

"What did she say?"

"We started talking about books, then general things, then we started to talk like we know each other from a very long time."

"That's it?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Then before the plane landed, she asked if she can kiss me."

"What? Is she crazy?"

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "She looked at me, she JUST looked at me, and as she was looking at me, I forgot who was I, where was I, I didn't see anyone else but her. It's like I was drugged. It's like a person inside me had woken up, a person that I buried all these years ago. I didn't think of anything. I forgot my kids and the fact that I'm married. The only thing I see is her." The redhead said softly.

"What happened then?"

"She leaned in. And as she leaned in I didn't keep my distance."

"She kissed you?"

"Before she could kiss me, the captain broke our bubble. I got very nervous. I couldn't dare to look at her. And today, I enter her office for a job interview that she was offering me."

"Did she recognize you?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Chlo, are you and Tom having problems and you didn't tell me?"

"No, but I don't know what is happening to me, I never looked at any other man. Tom and I have known each other for a very long time."

"Did you stop loving Tom?"

Chloe looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Of course I love him! Are you crazy?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Maybe you just like her personality. Every woman who has been married looked at a girl or a guy other than her husband."

"Are you saying that I should take the job?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sissy. Look, today you got nervous when you found out that she is going to be your boss. But when you see her every day you'll forget about what happened on the plane and focus on your job, because I know you. You and Tom love each other, nothings going to stand between you guys. Trust me. Don't you trust my advice?"

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "Every advice I take from you bites me in the ass." She said giggling.

"Ass." Was the only thing Aubrey said as she took a sip from her wine.

* * *

It was 6 PM when Tom entered the house to find his two boys and wife baking cake.

"Dad!" They yelled running at him. He stopped them and turned their bodies back to the kitchen, laughing.

"Both of you are covered in flower, stay away from me." He said making his way behind Chloe, kissing her cheek. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." She said softly.

"Did you take the job?" He asked eagerly.

"Not yet." She sighed.

"Why not? The position is amazing."

"I know. I thought we'd talk about it first."

"There's nothing to talk about, take the job Chlo."

She sighed. "We'll see, I'm going to wash my hands." She said leaving the kitchen.

Tom followed his wife to the room and sighed. "What is wrong, Chlo?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Did someone bother you?"

"N-No,"

"Then, what is going on?"

Chloe looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Just tired."

"Then, rest, I'll stay with the boys, and call them and tell them you are taking the job." He said standing up.

"Tom, wait."

"Yeah, baby?"

 _I have to tell him, I can't lie to him. Cards on the table._ "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

But before Chloe could talk, they heard the sound of her son's yelling was filling the house. "Stay, I'll go see them."

She watched him walk out of the room and sighed, rubbing her temple.  _I guess I won't be telling him._

* * *

As soon as Beca finished her meeting, she drove back to the house and sighed in relief that Diane wasn't at home. She changed her clothes and got into something comfortable and went back to her library, picking out one book and sat in the garden with her cup of tea.

Beca was moving into the fourth page of the book when she heard her wife's voice behind her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming back to the office?"

 _Here we go._ "First, good evening. Second, I told Jane to inform you. Didn't she tell you?"

"She called, but I was too busy to answer her call. Why didn't you come back?"

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Why are you giving Stacie your position?"

Beca sighed. "Because I want to."

"What about you?"

"Diane, you know that I want to leave the company for a very long time."

"But we didn't discuss when. Shouldn't you at least wait for Noah to graduate? So that he could take your place in the company?"

"I don't want to hear another word on this subject, Diane. Drop it!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But what about you Beca? What about your kids?"

"If my kids want to go into journalism, they have Stacie to help them."

* * *

After Beca showered her boys and tucked them into bed, she made her way to the living room and sat beside her husband.

Tom smirked."That's what you get for leaving two boys in the kitchen alone with all that flower."

Chloe sighed. "They were playing, plus I enjoyed bathing them. We have a lot of fun during the shower time."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I live with three little boys."

Chloe looked at him with a blank expression.  _Sometimes I wonder why I married you._

"Did you call the woman?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for? Call her."

"Later, I am tired."

"It's 8:30, are you going to call her at 12?"

"Tom, I said later." She said angrily. She huffed and stood up, making her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Stacie dropped by Beca's house before going back to her own apartment. Diane, Beca, and Stacie were sitting in the living room having a drink and talking about a woman they know. Diane looked at the two with jealousy running through her body.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight," Diane said angrily.

"Still get's jealous?" Stacie asked smirking, after making sure that Diane was out of the earshot.

"Oh, please, tell me, Stacie, since when Diane doesn't get jealous?" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Eh, true. So tell me how was the meeting today?"

Beca looked at the clock and sighed. "It's 8:30 and she still haven't called."

"What? I thought you both agreed in the meeting."

Beca shook her head "She needs time to think."

"Oh for god's sake, and I've been waiting all day to know what happened. I even came here and met with your wife so that I can find out what happened and now you're telling me she needs to think about it? Beca, since a year you have been thinking and finding million of ways to get her. Just to see her! For the last time! What happened in the meeting!"

But before Beca could reply, her phone rang. Her smile got wider as she saw who was calling her.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice she loved so much was heard from the other line.

"Good evening, Chloe."

_"H-How did you know it was me?"_

"I took your number from your resume. So that when you call I'd answer because I normally don't answer on unsaved numbers."

_"O-Oh okay, well I called you to tell you about the job, I'm sorry if I called you in a wrong time."_

"Don't worry about it. So what's your decision?" She asked eagerly, smiling at her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has liked this story and subscribed, let me know what you think about this chapter.

_"Hello?" The voice she loved so much was heard from the other line._

"Good evening, Chloe."

_"H-How did you know it was me?"_

"I took your number from your resume. So that when you call I'd answer because I normally don't answer on unsaved numbers."

_"O-Oh okay, well I called you to tell you about the job, I'm sorry if I called you in a wrong time."_

"Don't worry about it. So what's your decision?" She asked eagerly, smiling at her sister.

_"I accept the job offer, looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow."_

Beca's eyes widened and looked at Stacie who was drinking her wine. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 9."

_"Goodnight Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said softly._

"Goodnight Chloe," Beca said as she hung up the phone and looked at her sister. "She's coming tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Beca's eye's lit up from excitement.

"What happened in the meeting?"

The newspaper owner smirked. "She remembered me."

"She did?" Beca nodded. "And what did she say?" Stacie added.

"Nothing," Beca shrugged.

"Then how are you so sure that she recognized you?"

"Because when she looked at me, she got nervous, she didn't build a full sentence and she was scared."

Stacie sighed. "Scared of what?"

"Not from me, if that's what you are thinking. She got scared from the feelings she got when she saw me."

Stacie narrowed her eyes at her sister. "That's just your explanation."

Beca shook her head. "That's the truth, sissy, that feeling I felt when I first met her on the airplane, that feeling made me look for her, ask about her, and get her back to New York. I got a job for her husband, and I got her a job in her same position she used to work in back in Toronto. Is it possible that all these feelings I felt and made me do all those things, she didn't feel the same even if it was a 1% possibility?"

Stacie sighed.

"I'm sure she felt the same way, and she got scared and ran away." The brunette said softly. "Beca, sweety, all that you said could be possible

"Beca, sweety, all that you said could be possible, or it could be wrong. But in those two possibilities, you have your so called wife to think about. I told you, what you did was wrong."

Beca sighed deeply. "And I'll keep telling you that I know. But I don't care, sis, do you know how long I've waited for tomorrow to come? A very long time. I used to go to sleep and wake up not waiting for anything."

"I understand Becs, but did you think about her life with her husband? What if they have a happy life together? Do you know that you might ruin it for her?"

"If she loves her husband, no one in the world could ruin her life. Not me, or anyone else. And if she doesn't love him, I might be making her life better."

The tall brunette looked at her sister with confusion. "You are only saying that to make yourself better."

"Not true, if you love someone deeply, nothing in the world could ever change that Stace,"

"Becs, maybe she may not be in love with her husband,  _but_ she is satisfied with her life with him."

"If she isn't in love with him then there's no way she is satisfied with her life with him."

"Oh my God Becs, the only thing I'm scared about is that Chloe is in love with her husband and everything you did is gone to waste."

Beca shrugged. "At least I tried, and I found out, and I was at peace."

"What about when she knows that you were the one who made her leave Toronto? And got her husband a job and planned everything? What will happen when she knows? Beca you are underestimating everything here. Diane is already feeling that you are distant with her. She gets jealous of me! your sister for god's sake. When she finds out how are you feeling about Chloe, what do you think will happen?"

The newspaper owner sighed and took a glup of her wine. "Forget it Stace, it's not the time to talk about all of that right now. Leave me waiting for tomorrow. Waiting for dreams to come true. You know Stace, this is the first time I feel like I can breathe, not to live, but not to die while living."

* * *

Back in her room, Diane was speaking to her brother over the phone.

"John, I don't know why she wants to pass it over to Stacie."

_"Then who would she pass it too?"_

"Me? I've worked my ass so hard for this newspaper,"

John laughed.  _"Funny, Diane, wake up. It's her sister."_

"Who's side are you on?"

_"Forget it, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."_

Diane didn't bother to reply, she hung up and opened her laptop. A few minutes later, Nora knocked softly on the door and entered. "Hey mom, I'm hungry."

"Go tell Elena to do you a sandwich. What did you have for lunch today?" Diane said mentioning the house maid they had.

Nora shrugged. "Pasta, but I didn't like it."

"Then go order something, I don't care." The blond said, keeping her focus on the screen.

Nora shook her head and made her way to the living room. "Aunt Stacie!" She said kissing her aunts cheek and sitting beside Beca also kissing her cheek.

"Hey, munchkin, how's school?"

"Eh, a lot of studying."

Stacie sent a playful glare to the girl. "Well it is school, what do you expect? And what about your grades?"

The girl giggled. "Not perfect, but also not bad."

"That's it, you are a lazy girl just like your momma," Stacie said causing Beca and Nora to giggle. "Be like me, always the top of my class. Where's your twin?"

Nora rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "In his room, he only comes out of it when Uncle John is here." She looked at her mother. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Then let's order," Stacie said.

"Why to order, we can go out!" Beca said excitedly.

"And why are you so happy today?" Nora asked playfully.

"Do you want me to be sad?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "Go ask your brother if he wants to join us." Nora giggled and nodded, as she was making her way, Stacie called her back.

"Don't forget to tell your mother." She said smirking.

"Of course, don't forget to tell her," Beca mumbled causing Stacie and Nora to laugh. "Thank you," She said quietly to Stacie as soon as Nora left.

The tall brunette laughed. "What got you in a better mood?"

"Chloe." She said dreamily.

* * *

Back at Chloe and Tom's apartment, and after finishing her phone call with Beca, she made her way back to the living room with a book in her hand, she sat on the couch beside Tom and rested her legs on the table. Tom looked at her and smiled. "Want a glass?"

Chloe shook her head, focusing back on her book.

"Did you call her?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes, I'm starting tomorrow."

"Good, I'm heading to bed. Want to join me?" He asked smirking.

"Nope, you can go ahead."

Tom sighed. "What's with the cold shoulder, Chloe?"

"I'm just tired."

"Fine, good night."

* * *

After their dinner, which consisted of Stacie, Beca, and Nora, the brunette entered her bedroom to find her wife making her way out of the bathroom.

"Good evening," Beca said taking off her shirt.

"Why are you late?" She asked irritated.

Beca rolled her eyes. "We aren't late, we had dinner and came back. Why are you still awake?"

"Why? Do you prefer if you came home to find me asleep?"

The brunette sighed deeply. "What is wrong D?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you ask me if I preferred if you were sleeping?"

"Because that's how I feel Beca! You prefer to be with anyone else but me!"

"For God's sake Diane, don't be such a child. We asked you if you wanted to join, you refused."

"And you didn't insist!"

"Insist on what! You don't need an invitation!"

"But when you are with your sister, you forget all about me!" Diane yelled.

"Why do I feel like we are having the same conversation we had almost all those past years?"

"What is wrong with you Beca! I feel like you are living in a different world. You spend most of your time either in the mountains or the newspaper! And you decide things without going back to me first! I'm tired of trying. What is going on with you!"

"I'm getting older, wiser. I'm tired of all the stupid arguments. I don't have any energy to fight with you. Enough!" She said as she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe sent her kids to school and entered her bedroom to find Tom all dressed up.

"Good morning." She said making her way to the closet.

"Morning. I have to get going, don't forget to send your mom to see the kids while till we get back from work."

"I won't."

"Bye," He said leaving the house.

Chloe sighed and entered the shower to get ready.  _Tom wasn't like this when I married him. He changed so much. I don't even recognize him._ She took a deep breath and began to do the only thing that made her happy.

_This is gonna hurt but I blame myself first_   
_'Cause I ignored the truth_   
_Drunk off that love, my head up_   
_There's no forgetting you_

_You've awoken me, but you're choking me_   
_I was so obsessed_   
_Gave you all of me, and now honestly, I got nothing left_

_I loved you dangerously_   
_More than the air that I breathe_   
_Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going_   
_Didn't care if the explosion ruined me_   
_Baby, I loved you dangerously_   
_Mmmm, mmmm_   
_I loved you dangerously_

As soon as she was done, she got ready and made her way to her car. As she started driving, she noticed that it was 8:30.  _ _Shit! I'm going to be late! This damn traffic!__ When she was about to overtake the car that was in front of her, all of a sudden a man jumped into the road as she collided with him in her car.  _SHIT!_  She said as she called Tom to come help her.

_"Hey, Chlo."_

"Tom, I had an accident. I collided with a guy."

_"A WHAT? OH for fuck's sake Chloe! Can't you do anything right! Where are you?"_

She rolled her eyes, gave him the address and made her way to the guy she hit. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Let me take you to the hospital!"

"My knee hurts a lot." The man said in pain.

"Please, let me make it up to you. I didn't see you crossing and I'm late for my job."

* * *

Beca and Stacie were finishing a few papers as they waited for Chloe. Stacie looked at the clock mentioning it was 9:30. She sighed and looked at her sister.

"I'm going to printing."

"Wait! Aren't you going to wait for Chloe too? Who is going to explain all the IT stuff for her?"

"Becs, give it up. It's 9:30. She isn't going to come."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe she is just stuck in traffic."

"If she's stuck in traffic, she would've called. Give it up. She changed her mind."She said standing up and exiting the office.

* * *

Chloe and Tom exited the police station after the guy dropped his charges, she was free to go. As they stood in front of Chloe's car, Tom sighed in annoyance.

"Do you know how thankful you should be that he dropped the charges?" He yelled suddenly.

Chloe flinched at the sudden voice and looked at her husband who kept rambling. "You could've killed him, Chloe! Where was your fucking mind!"

"I WAS LATE!" She yelled back.

"OPEN YOUR EYES NEXT TIME YOU DRIVE! YOU ARE IN NEW YORK."

"I have to go." She said getting in her car and driving away.

* * *

Running, Chloe entered Beca's office, telling Jane to inform Beca that she has arrived. Beca smiled and opened the door to find Chloe standing in front of her wearing an elegant black blouse and black pants.

"Good morning. Sorry, I'm late. an hour, two, or three." She mumbled as she took a seat in front of Beca's desk.

"Please sit, make yourself at home," Beca said smirking,  _God, she's so beautiful._ Beca thought. Chloe giggled as Beca sat in her chair.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I did an accident and hit a guy."

"Are you okay?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thank god he dropped the charges."

"Thank god. I'll order us coffee so we could talk about work." The brunette said picking up her phone.

"I prefer espresso."

Beca laughed. "Okay," She picked up the phone and ordered the drinks. A few minutes later, their drinks arrived and Jane excused herself, Beca smiled at the redhead. "I want you to meet my sister, Stacie, she handles all the IT work."

"Okay," Chloe said.

"She will help you with anything you need."

"Well, I already checked out the companies website and took an idea about it, but I have a few simple questions, nothing major."

Beca got lost in her thoughts as she was looking at Chloe's face. The redhead had called her name three times before Beca snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mrs. Mitchell? Is something wrong?"

Beca shook her head. "N-Nothing, but your face is really familiar."

Chloe's eyes widened. "O-Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, weird. Anyways, do you have any idea's on the website?"

"I have a few. But who am I suppose to report too?"

"To me," Beca said gently.  _There is no way in hell I'm letting Diane handle her._

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "In everything?"

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean, employee's don't normally go to the owner of the company to bother him/her with details correct?"

Beca nodded. "Of course. We have a manager. But since you are IT, you can come directly to me."

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell."

"One more thing. My name is Beca, I don't want you to call me Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe gave her a confused look.

Beca smirked. "Well, almost everyone here calls me Beca."

"O-Okay." The redhead nodded as she took a sip of from her coffee.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe was with Stacie in her office, helping the redhead with a few aspects of the job. The two had started a good work relationship and got comfortable with each other.

"Now, if you have any extra idea's or concepts to add you can always go to-" Stacie was cut off before she could continue.

"Beca."

"Diane."

They both said in unison.

"Beca."

"Diane."

Again, they both said it together. Chloe giggled. "Beca told me to report to her if there is anything."

"Without going back to Diane?"

"Why? Who is Diane?" Chloe asked confused.

"Let me give you a tour around the company." Stacie said standing up.

* * *

The redhead and brunette finished their tour, Stacie introduced everyone to Chloe expect for Diane, the two co-workers made their way to Beca's office, knocking the door softly.

"Come in."

The door opened and the brunette's eye's lit up at the sight of the redhead. Stacie explained what they did during their time and excused herself to go back to her work. As she was on her way to her office, she met Diane in the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Diane asked as she got in.

"My office, I just finished the new employee's tour."


	5. Chapter 5

_After discussing Chloe's salary and contract, Chloe took a deep breath and looked into Beca's eyes._

_"W-Who's Diane?"_

Beca's head snapped to Chloe's direction, she took a deep breath. "She's the editor of the newspaper. Anyways, how many years have you been married, Chloe?" She asked changing the subject.

"I've known him since I was sixteen and we got married at the age of twenty. I've been with him for almost 13 to 14 years."

"They say thirteen is a horrible number."

"Maybe, but some people like that number." The redhead mumbled.

"And are you from those people?"

But before Chloe could answer, the brunette's office door opened, revealing that Diane was the one behind it.

"Hey D, come in," Beca said standing up, Chloe looked at the blond with a polite smile also standing up. "Did you meet Chloe?"

Diane looked at Chloe from top to bottom, with a smirk she responded. "No one introduced me yet."

"Chloe Beale, she's taking Stacie's place in IT." She then looked at Chloe, "Diane, the editor of the newspaper," Chloe shook

Chloe shook the blonde's hand with a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"And, my wife," Beca said looking at the two. In that moment, Chloe's heart broke into millions of pieces. She looked at Beca and gave her a sad smile.

"I heard Stacie took you for a tour around the office, I apologize for not being in my office. Would you like to move to my office so we could discuss some more work related topics?" Diane asked in a very bitchy voice.

Before Chloe could form a sentence, Beca interrupted. "We already talked about everything, I'll brief you with everything later on. But we decided that if she has a question or an idea that she'd pass it through me."

"And when are you going to start working Chloe?" The blond asked.

"Tomorrow, because today was an introduction." Diane nodded in understanding.

They talked for a few more minutes and Chloe began to feel uncomfortable. She sighed and looked at Beca. "If you excuse me, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She said nervously. "Have a good day." And with that, she left the blond and the brunette alone in the office.

As soon as Diane made sure Chloe was out of the earshot, she turned to the brunette with an angry voice. "Why did you do that?"

Beca raised her eyebrow. "Did what? What are you talking about?"

"Why does she have to report to you and not me? Did you know how unimportant you made me feel?"

"If I agreed with her on something, it means that I made you feel unimportant?" Beca asked getting angry.

"YES!" She yelled. "Because I AM the editor."

"Did anyone say you aren't the editor?"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER"

"And now I am."

"Why?" Diane asked getting angrier.

"Because I said so."

"You NEVER interfered with employees you NEVER wanted to. Why the sudden change?"

Beca rubbed her face and sighed. "Diane, please lower your voice we are in an office."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." Diane said softly.

* * *

As the day passed, Beca returned home feeling tired. She knocked on her son's door and smiled.

"Hey Bubba, finished studying?"

"Hey momma, How was your day?" The boy asked.

"It was fine Bubba, did you have dinner?"

"Not yet, but I am kind of full. We ate pizza for lunch."

"Elena baked a pizza?" Beca asked curiously.

"Nah, she did something with vegetables."

"God forbid you or your sister would eat them right?" She laughed kissing his head. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I go for a couple of hours with my friends?"

"Of course, have fun." She said making her way out of his bedroom. As she was passing through the hall, she heard her wife's voice yelling at her daughter.

"THIS ISN'T ACCEPTED NORA, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?"

"And how many times have I said I hate vegetables!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO LIKE IT. BUT YOU HAVE TO EAT IT. I AM NOT FORCED TO COOK TWO MEALS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY. FOUR TIMES YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ORDERED TAKE OUT THIS WEEK AND THAT'S CALLED SPOLING!"

Beca couldn't take the idea of her baby girl being scolded, she ran to the living room and backed Diane away from her daughter.

"Diane, why are you shouting at her?" She asked calmly.

"She's been ordering take out for the past week! What do you want me to say? Great job!?"

"You don't have to say a great job! But there is no reason for you to be shouting."

"Are you serious! It's your job to shout! You are the one with the dick in this house!"

Beca's anger boiled. "Oh for God's sake Diane!"

"She doesn't know how to have a proper conversation!" Nora yelled getting angry at the blond.

"Nora," Beca warned.

"What?" Nora snapped.

"See, that's what you get for spoiling her!" Diane yelled again.

The door knocked before Beca could say anything, Diane huffed and went to open the door. Beca turned to her daughter with a sigh. "Don't say another word." She whispered to her daughter.

"Why are you yelling? You can be heard from the other side of the door." John said entering the house. "Good evening, Beca." He shook her hand and made his way to Nora, as he was about to hug her she flinched away and went to her room. Beca looked at John with a raised eyebrow. Suspicion was raised in her.

"You didn't answer me, why are you yelling? Was it Nora? Why did you have to fight with her?" John asked worriedly.

"Nothing, let's go outside." She said to both of them as she made her way to the garden. The two followed quickly.

* * *

After leaving her work, she went to get some groceries from the supermarket and got back home at almost 7 PM. She entered to find Tom doing the dishes.

"Hey, do you want me to take over?" She said standing beside him, placing the bags on the counter.

"Hey, no it's okay. I'm almost done. Did you hit someone on the way back home?"

Chloe sighed. "Nope."

"How's work?"

"Today was an introduction. I met up with everyone and understood a few things about the company. What about you?"

"Stressful but good, I'm going for a bath, can you help the kids with their homework?"

Chloe nodded. "I'll just change and go check on them." She replied, making her way to the bedroom to change. As she was changing her clothes, her thoughts took her back to the moment were the words that fell from Beca's mouth broke her heart. _"And my wife." She's married. What did I expect? Someone like her would be single? What the hell am I thinking, I'm married!_  She shook her head and went to her kid's bedroom.

"There are my two beautiful boys!" She said happily as she entered the room.

"Mommy!" The boys yelled hugging her tightly. "We missed you." They pouted like a bro.

"I missed you two so much. Are you done with your homework?" The boys nodded. "Show me." She said gently as she grabbed their books and started to make sure that they solved their homework. After checking, the boys cuddled against her chest. Chloe smiled and kissed their foreheads. "I love you. The both of you so much."

The boys didn't respond, they only buried their head futher more into her chest. Chloe took it as a sign that they were sleepy.

* * *

Beca exited the shower to find Diane, laying on the bed wearing a silk black dress.

"John left?" Beca asked standing in front of the mirror to dry her hair.

"Yeah, why didn't you stay with us?"

"I had a couple of things to finish."

"You were reading," Diane said knowingly.

Beca sighed. "Yes, I was reading."

Diane stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "It's been long since we were alone. I miss you."

The brunette moved away from the embrace. "I'll all wet, let me dry myself up." She said sitting on the bed, giving her back to her wife.

The blond huffed. "Fine. I'll wait."

After a few moments of silence. Diane spoke again. "What's wrong Beca?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you mad cause I yelled at Nora?"

"Is it only about that? You've been yelling everywhere. The house, the office, at the employees. Yelling is not a way of communicating Diane. I am mad at the fact you mentioned my dick in front of our daughter! You know how careful I am around them! I know they know but that doesn't mean you can say stuff like that!"

"I'm tired," Diane said softly,

"And you take it out on us?" Beca said reaching for her shirt. "What kind of reason is that?"

Diane got behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry for yelling today."

"Only today? What about yesterday? And the day before? All you do is yell. This isn't healthy Diane. A person who lives with you will always feel nervous, and never knows when you will start screaming."

"You are right, I am stressed and tired. But you aren't with me. Maybe physically but not mentally. You are far Beca. Where are you?"

"I'm far away from here Diane. Very far."

"What happened to us?"

"You and I are from different worlds, Diane."

"D-d-d-don't say that. It's a rough patch we'll get through it" She said softly, taking her wife's hand and leading her to bed. Beca pulled away with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight. I'm going to the backyard. Don't wait up."

* * *

The next morning, and at 7 AM, Chloe woke up to find the kids and Tom weren't at home. She found a note saying that he already sent them to school and that he'll get them back. She sighed got up to drink her coffee. She opened her phone to find a text message from Beca.

**From: [Beca Mitchell] Don't drink your coffee, we'll drink it together. Good morning by the way.**

A smile crept on her face as she texted away.

_To: [Beca Mitchell] Good morning to you too, I'll be at the office in an hour or so._

**From: [Beca Mitchell] Take your time Chloe, there's no rush. I'm waiting for you. Take care when you're driving.**

_To: [Beca Mitchell] I will see you soon. x_

She smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for her day. After almost an hour, Chloe was knocking on Beca's office door. The brunette jumped out of her chair and opened the door with a wide smile.

"Good morning," Beca said happily.

"Good morning to you too Beca, sorry I'm late. Traffic."

"Don't worry about it. Coffee or espresso?"

The redhead giggled. "Espresso is fine."

Beca smiled and ordered for them espresso. A few minutes later of stolen glances, Jane knocked on the door and gave them their drinks, thanking her, she made her way out of the door.

"If you are busy, I'll just drink my coffee down in my office."

The brunette smirked and placed her cup beside Chloe's. "We'll drink it together." As she made her way to sit in front of the redhead. Chloe got lost in her thoughts as her eyes roamed all over Beca's body.

Beca leaned in, her faces inches from Chloe. "Chloe," She whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

"Y-Yes Beca?"

"I.."


	6. Chapter 6

_The brunette smirked and placed her cup beside Chloe's. "We'll drink it together." As she made her way to sit in front of the redhead. Chloe got lost in her thoughts as her eyes roamed all over Beca's body._

_Beca leaned in, her faces inches from Chloe. "Chloe," She whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Chloe's._

_"Y-Yes Beca?"_

_"I.."_

"I have a feeling we are going to be a great team." She smirked as she pulled away.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Beca nodded. "Of course. You are one of us now."

The redhead smiled and started asking questions and Beca was happy to answer them. She learned that the sales were good but could do better, and they needed to update their website for advertisements. Chloe also learned that Beca was a writer of her own, the couple continued their conversation about books.

"Do you like paper Chloe?" Beca said bringing her chair closer to Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "I love the smell of paper, I love that when I'm reading a book I'll get surprised by what's next. Every time I read a book, I surprise myself that it's finished."

Beca stood up and faced the window. "No one knows how important it is to read. You know Chlo, I spent 20 years of my life between books, I have a huge library, and trust me when I say that if it wasn't for reading books, I wouldn't have stayed in this company. Oh, and by the way, you can borrow any book you want. Consider it your book case." She said smiling lovingly at the redhead.

"Thank you, Beca, We have to get the newspaper's sales up again."

The brunette leaned down, few inches away from the redhead's face. "We are going to do everything we can." She said softly. "I have a feeling we are going to do something great.  _Together."_ She whispered. Chloe's eyes never left Beca's as she smiled at the brunette. "Do you have any questions, Chloe?" She said leaning in further more.

She held up one finger. "One more question."

Beca tilted her head, still looking into Chloe's eyes. "Which is?"

"Can I go back to my office now?" She whined softly.

"Tsk, we still have a lot of things to figure out," Beca said standing up straight again. "Tomorrow at eleven, I have a meeting with the board, I want you there with me."

Chloe nodded. "Sure thing."

After a few moments of silence, Beca walked around Chloe's chair and bent down to the redhead's level. "You don't want to go back to your office?"

Chloe jumped at the proximity of their closeness. "Y-Yeah," She said standing up, "I'll take my espresso with me." She said lifting the cup in one hand, walking towards the door.

Beca laughed. "Of course, coffee is important." She noticed that Chloe's phone was still on her desk, she picked it up. "You don't want your phone?"

Chloe giggled. "Sorry. Bye Beca." She said walking away again.

"What about your bag?"

"Shit," Chloe mumbled under her breath. She made her way back as Beca helped her with the bag. "Bye Beca." The brunette laughed and shook her head, sitting down in her chair.

* * *

"Good Morning," Stacie said as she entered her sister's office.

"Morning, Stace, what's up?" She said retrieving a folder from her desk.

Stacie sighed. "Tell me you changed your mind."

"With what?"

"Tell me that you dreamed of someone and when you woke up you found out that she was a different person, which caused you to be shocked and forget all about her."

Beca laughed. "I dreamed of someone, but I found her to be more beautiful, more intelligent and has more passion than I've ever imagined."

Stacie shook her head. "Beca! Chloe seem's respectful to her life and marriage. She doesn't look like a girl who would cheat on her husband."

"Did I ever tell you that she was disrespectful?"

"No! But when you were talking about her for the past year, I thought she'd be different."

"Stacie, if I wanted to go with any random girl, just for a drink or whatever the reason might be, you know how many women are trying to get into my pants."

"That's what drives me crazy Beca! They are pushing themselves at you"

"I'm not like them, I can't do that. For me to go out with a woman there have to be some feelings, I am not a cheater, but I also deserve a love life. You, of all people, know why I married Diane."

"Try fixing what you have with Diane, take her on a honey moon," Stacie suggested.

"You think I never tried to fix our relationship, Stacie? It's over, my love for Diane finished"

"What the fuck do you mean your love for Diane is finished?"

Beca shrugged. "Our love expired, we used it a long time ago. Diane and I's love is like a pearl necklace. With every problem we faced in our marriage, the string breaks and a pearl falls off. Problem after problem causes the pearls to fall. And every time we patch things up, we tie the knot on the necklace but it doesn't bring back the pearl Stacie. I am in a marriage that is only on paper, there is no love. Well at least from my side. When I met Chloe on the plane, I haven't felt this happy for a long time. That's the kind of relationship I want. It's like you are giving someone oxygen for someone who is about to lose his breath."

"Becs, I really don't know what to tell you." Stacie sighed. "I am worried about you."

* * *

Back in her office, Chloe was having a hard time with her assistant Elissa, with every change she wanted to do, Elissa would mention that she has to go through Diane. The redhead sighed and looked at her assistant. "Elissa? Are you my assistant or Diane's?"

"Your's Mrs. Beale."

"Then, everything I say must be done, isn't that correct?" Chloe said softly.

"But, Mrs. Diane should-"

Chloe held her finger up and focused her sight at her computer. "You can go now. I'll handle it." She said with a smile. Elissa nodded and made her way outside. Elissa sat on her chair as one of her colleges entered her office.

"How is she?"

Elissa shrugged. "She wants to change a few things in the website without going back to Mrs. Diane."

The college smirked.  _Mrs. Diane would like to hear this._  She bid her goodbye to Elissa and made her way to Diane's office. She knocked on the door and came through,

"Good morning Mrs. Diane, you know how much we appreciate and respect you and we wouldn't like anything to happen in the newspaper without you knowing."

"What's going on?" Diane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Beale wants to change the format of the website, without going back to you, and she told Elissa that she would do whatever she pleases." The college lied to cause more problems.

"Go back to your office," Diane said sternly. The college nodded "Oh, and she came almost an hour late today. But when she reached she directly went to Mr.s Mitchell's office."

Jealousy ripped through Diane's body. She took a deep breath. "How long was she at Beca's office?"

"Almost an hour."

Diane stormed through Beca's office hall, as she was about to enter, Jane stopped her politely.

"Mrs. Mitchell isn't here Mrs. Diane."

"Where us she?" Diane asked bitterly.

"She as a meeting outside the building, and she didn't inform me when is she coming back."

Diane huffed. "When she arrives, have her call me." And left making her way to Chloe's office. Without a word, she entered her office.

"Chloe a word?"

Chloe raised her head to meet the blonde's gaze. "Go ahead."

"So, I heard you were in Toronto, are you here back for good?"

"Yeah, till now, we are here for good, unless something happens and we have to go back."

"We? Who's we?" She asked bluntly.

"My husband and two kids."

Diane sighed in relief. "I didn't know you were married." She said smiling.

Chloe nodded with a polite smile.

"I have to get back to work, if you need anything, you know where my office is," Diane said leaving the office.

Chloe sighed and went back to her work.

* * *

Beca entered her office as Jane was informing her of her calls. She thanked the woman and picked up her phone to call Chloe's office.

 _"Hello?"_  Came Chloe's voice.

Beca smiled. "You're still in the office."

Chloe giggled.  _"Well, yeah? Is there anything you need?"_

"Nope, just checking in, pass by before you leave."

_"Sure thing Beca. See you soon."_

* * *

Stacie knocked on the redhead's office and entered with a smile. "I heard someone's giving you a hard time."

The redhead laughed. "A little bit,"

"What's going on?"

Chloe sighed, "I want to do some improvements on the website, and Elissa only knows one sentence."

"This has to go through Diane," Stacie said laughing. "Look, basically, you can do anything you want on the website, but for you to have some peace of mind, be friendly with Diane."

"Did you?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"Of course," Stacie smirked. "NOT!"

The redhead giggled. "And you expect me to make that happen?"

"Don't worry, just go directly to Beca. And now if you excuse me, I have food to eat."

"Take care," Chloe called after her.

It was about 5 PM when all the employees left, Beca made her way to Chloe's office and opened the door.

"Good evening." She said softly.

"Mrs. Mitchell?" She asked startled.

"Didn't we come to an agreement to call me Beca? Why are you still here?"

Chloe shrugged. "I still have some work to finish."

Beca shook her head. "Finish them tomorrow. I don't want you to be tired." She said grabbing the chair and sitting very close next to Chloe. "What are you doing exactly?"

Chloe started to talk nervously, explaining how she did some changes and how she was searching about some idea's to improve the website. She cleared her throat and looked at Beca. "Are you going to stay sitting like this?"

Beca smirked. "Oh, am I bothering you?" She said standing up.

"N-N-No,"

"It's okay," She said getting behind Chloe's chair and placing her hands on either side of it. "Standing is better."

Chloe couldn't concentrate, her head was running with thoughts. She sighed and turned her face to look at Beca. "I-I can't concentrate."

"Do you know why?" Beca said leaning in.

"W-Why?"

"Because" She lifted her hand and closed the computer lid. "You are tired. You should go home." She said softly.

"I'll go in a few."

"I'll wait for you, Chloe."

Chloe stood up and packed her bags, closing her office door and made her way to the elevator with Beca. The elevator ride was silent, as the doors opened, Beca stopped Chloe.

"Where did you park?"

"Around the corner."

"I'll walk you there,"

"It's okay Beca, I am tired of sitting I could use the walk alone. Goodnight." Keys in her hand, she made her way to the car.

"Goodnight Chloe, have a good night."

As soon as she sat in the car, Chloe began to cry. She doesn't know why, but she was tired.  _I shouldn't be feeling like this towards her. She's married and I'm married. I can't cheat on Tom._ The redhead stayed like that for another fifteen minutes before she dried her tears and started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

After her breakdown the car, the redhead drove to her apartment quickly. As soon as she entered the apartment, she found Tom sitting on the couch, he looked at her noticed that she had been crying, he gave her a questioning look. Setting her bag and keys on the table, she made her way to the couch and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Tom was caught by the action but he hugged her back tightly, in his mind, a thousand thought was rushing through.

"Is something wrong Chloe?" He asked worriedly, taking her face in his hands.

"I missed you, is that wrong?"

Tom shook his head. "Not at all." He said hugging her again. "Guess what are the kids doing," He said after pulling away from the hug and Chloe rested her head on his chest.

"What are they doing?" She asked softly.

"They are drawing for you something."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, hugging him again for the third time, she closed her eyes trying to erase Beca from her mind.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tom asked again.

Chloe nodded. "I'm going to check on the kids." She said standing up. She entered their bedroom with a smile. "My handsome men."

The boys looked at their mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy! Are you tucking us in bed?" Luke asked happily.

"Sure am, buddy, how about you go get ready for bed?" The boys nodded and ran to the bathroom. She sighed and sat on Luca's bed and placed her head in her hands.  _What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? What are you doing to me, Beca Mitchell!_  She thought as her kids ran back to the room.

"She laid in the middle between the both of them and wrapped her arms around their waists, kissing each of their foreheads, she began to tell them a story.

It took Luke and Lucas a few minutes to sleep, she smiled, standing up slowly, closing the light. Chloe made her way to her room so that she could change. She picked up her phone, texting Aubrey to come over since Tom was going to sleep early. As soon as Aubrey confirmed, she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Aubrey knocked lightly on Chloe's apartment door. The door opened and the blond could see that something was wrong with her sister. Chloe hugged her sister tightly as the blond rubbed her hand on the redhead's back. "I'm here sissy, let's talk inside."

Chloe pulled away from the hug and entered the kitchen, closing the door. She grabbed two glasses of wine and sat on the chair.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Aubrey asked softly.

"I shouldn't have accepted the job, Bree."

"Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't focus, I can't control myself when she is around me! Every time I look at her, see her or even talk to her, I go crazy from the feelings I'm having. The moment I enter her office, I lose all my senses and I only see her. I don't know what's wrong with me," She whispered softly, rested her head in her hand.

"Calm down, what's going on?"

"The first time you dropped me at her office, I thought the feelings I got was because I was shocked to see her after a year,"

Aubrey sighed. "Can you be honest with me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"If I know what's going on, I would have told you! The problem is that I don't even know what's wrong with me. I'm happy with my life with Tom, why is this happening to me?" She took a sip from her drink and looked at her sister. "I lied to you about something."

"With what?" Aubrey said in confusion.

"When I told that I never saw her after the airplane landed."

"O-Okay? Did you see her later?"

Chloe nodded and bit her lip. "In my dreams."

Aubrey sent a glare at her sister.

"Not in my sleeping state. When I am awake, I dream about her, I hid her in my memory, every time I wanted my heart to beat again, and every time I wanted to breathe, I used to think about her. I'm addicted to that feeling."

"And then what?"

Chloe shrugged. "That's it, I used to hide her in my head, that was until the day I saw her again in her office,"

"I don't understand Chlo, do you love her?"

The redhead looked at the blond with wide eyes, "How can I possibly love her without knowing her?"

"Do you see yourself how you are talking about her Chlo?"

"I don't know Bree. Believe me, I really don't know." She sighed. "Today, she got closer to me than usual. I felt my heart stop Bree. I was so close that I smelled her perfume, I looked into her dark blue eyes, I couldn't stop myself!"

"Stop, Chlo, this isn't right."

"And she was normal? Like all the closeness between you two? Was she okay with it?"

Chloe shrugged and kept quiet.

"Be honest with me Chloe, are you and Tom really okay? Or have you lied to me about that too?"

"Tom and I are like any normal couple, we fight and we make up."

"Do you love him?"

Chloe looked at her sister with a glare. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I love him. But.." She trailed off.

"But what Chlo?"

The redhead sighed. "The passion from our relationship went away, the feelings I am having for Beca, I used to have them for Tom when we met, but now? Nothing."

"It's normal, you have been married for almost thirteen years Chloe, it's normal to feel like that."

"But I don't want normal Bree, I don't want to be that normal married couple who work, eat, have sex and sleep! We aren't talking, there is no conversation between us, I miss that feeling. I miss my heart beating, I miss everything about passion in a relationship."

"What you are saying is dangerous Chlo,"

"I know, but that's what I'm feeling, and the problem is I hate cheating, but again, I can't stop these feelings from rising with Beca. Tom is my best friend, my first love and he's like a brother I never had. Trust me, I know how that sounds but I mean in the sense of having a man figure in my life after dad. Our relationship needs effort to continue, from both our parts, and I'm tired of giving the effort." She said as she wiped her tears. "In Toronto, I was busy with work and the kids, that's why I wasn't having these thoughts. But after yesterday and the day before with Beca, my heart beats for the first time in years, Bree." She allowed her tears to fall as Aubrey hugged her sister.

* * *

After departing with Chloe, Beca drove to Stacie's place to have a drink, their friends were there too so they sat for a couple of hours as they had drinks and chatted for a while. It was 11 PM when Beca entered her house, she looked around to find Diane waiting for her and a drink in her hand.

"Well look who decided to finally come back home," Diane said rolling her eyes.

"Good evening Diane, why are you up?"

Diane scoffed. "I was waiting for you since I came back home, and suddenly I get to know that you are at Stacie's place."

"Okay?" Beca said not getting the point.

"You know what Beca? I'm starting to feel that you prefer any place in the world but here."

"Oh God," Beca groaned, taking a seat on the sofa. "Diane, please -"

"Say it Beca, Stacie called you on purpose too!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know Stacie had her friends over. So what did she think she'd help you get laid since you aren't having any?"

Beca's anger rose. "Okay, that's it. I had enough of this talk. You are crazy! Fucking crazy Diane. I can't fucking believe you. You have some nerve to talk about my sister like that. Listen to me, and listen to me well! I swear to God if you talk about my sister one more time Diane. We are going to have a serious problem. Do you understand? My sister isn't trying to get me laid!  _My SISTER_ was talking to me today about fixing my relationship with YOU! Remind me to tell her tomorrow about how well that went." Beca yelled through the house, making her way to the backyard.

She sat on one of the chairs and took a deep breath.  _I can't fucking believe her. I can't live like that anymore._ _It's hard enough that Chloe is married._ Her thoughts were broken when she felt Diane's presence in front of her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Aren't you coming to sleep baby?" Diane asked sweetly.

Beca looked at her with disgust. "No, go sleep." She said harshly.

"Beca, I-I'm s-sorry."

The brunette sighed. "Aren't you tired of always saying sorry?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I am stressed. I love you to the point where I can't stand to see another woman close to you."

Beca scoffed. "Another woman? Another woman Diane? If there was another woman, I would have divorced you a long time ago. Just keep that in mind."

"Why are you so pissed Beca!"

"I'm suffocating D, I hate myself. Please, leave me alone."

"Are you mad because I yelled a bit?"

Beca laughed. "A bit? After all the yelling, and you call it a bit? Diane, leave me alone."

"Fine, good night." She said standing up and leaving the brunette all alone with her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and texted someone, hoping they would reply.

* * *

Chloe entered her bedroom and found Tom was watching TV. She laid beside him as he looked at her. "Is Aubrey okay?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, we talked a bit."

Tom nodded and he started to talk about his day, he noticed that Chloe was else where. "Chlo? Chloe."

"Huh? What?"

"What's up with you? Since you came home you aren't feeling well."

"Nothing, I'm going to shower." She said kissing his cheek and entering the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes later, she came out to find Tom passed out, she sighed and switched off the light, she grabbed her phone and noticed that there was a message.

**From: [Beca Mitchell] Hey Chlo, are you up?**

Chloe smiled and replied back.

_To: [Beca Mitchell] Hey, I was heading to bed, what's up?_

Within seconds a reply came through.

**From: [Beca Mitchell] Nothing, don't forget to be early for tomorrows meeting, park your car at the office and we will go together.**

_To: [Beca Mitchell] Okay, sounds like a plan, See you tomorrow._

She placed her phone on the nightstand and got under the covers, in her mind, wishing Beca a good night.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were on their way to the meeting, Chloe was telling Beca about her kids family, deciding to leave Tom out of the picture. As they continued to talk, they started talking about love and it's right and wrongs.

"That's why you should always remove the right and wrong aspect from your life. Follow your heart." Beca said glancing at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head laughing. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, sometimes following your feelings is wrong, but the right thing to do is to follow your mind."

"See. Here is where I have to disagree with you because in life there is no such thing as right or wrong. Life is all about chances. And you learn from them. When you do something with passion, never think if it's right or wrong. " Beca said as she continued driving the car and looking at the redhead. "For example, in this moment, I have an urge to.."

Chloe's head whipped to the brunette's side, it was like a deja vu.  _Am I dreaming?_

Beca smirked. "To have breakfast together before we go to the meeting, Right or wrong?"

Chloe exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled. "Wrong."

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"Because there is a room full of people waiting for us."

"You are wrong." Beca said smiling, "You were supposed to say that you don't want to have breakfast with me. I'll call them and tell them we are going to be late for a couple of hours."

Chloe stayed silent, knowing whatever she said Beca won't listen.

* * *

Reaching to the restaurant, the brunette and the redhead ordered coffee and breakfast and started to eat. They continued their conversation and the brunette asked about why Chloe got back to the USA after all these years, she explained that Tom got a better job and Chloe wanted to come back. Beca explained how her parents passed away, and how she took care of her sister, deciding to leave that she has man parts out of the conversation for now.

As Chloe was eating, she noticed that Beca only drank her coffee. "You didn't eat anything." She said softly as she noticed that Beca was staring.

"I know." Beca smiled. "I'm full."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The same morning, Diane was in her office working, John entered and sat in front of her.

"Hey sis,"

"Did you just come into the office?" Glancing at the clock that was showing her that it was 11 AM.

"Yeah, late-night party, but I got my column covered. I passed by the new employee's office she wasn't there."

"She has a meeting with Beca. Looks like Elissa isn't happy with her new boss."

"People are telling me she's making changes and taking control, I went and talked to her but she doesn't seem like the taking control type. It's either Elissa is making her worse than she appears or that Chloe is working from under the table." Diane said shrugging.

John looked at his sister in confusion, "But she can't do anything without going back to you."

"Beca asked her to report to her"

"What? Weren't you responsible for Stacie? What changed?"

"True, but Beca and I used to fight a lot due to some of Stacie's decisions, so Beca thought it'd be better if she handled Chloe."

"Hold up, since when Beca has time to handle IT? D, do you think something is happening between the two of them?" John asked worriedly.

Diane sighed. "Are you crazy? She met her two days ago."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"She used to live in Toronto, and when she came for her interview, it was the first time Beca saw her."

"She could've chosen anyone for the position, why didn't she chose me?"

"John, you barely come to the office."

"Whatever," John muttered under his breath. "I'll head out, call me if you need anything," He said as he left the office and making his way to the car.

A few minutes later, he got into his car and started it, but before he could set the car to drive, he noticed Beca's car as Beca and Chloe were walking out of it side by side. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how the two looked comfortable together.

* * *

Making their way to Chloe's car, Beca smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded. "Tomorrow we will fix a schedule to see how we can upgrade everything we need."

"Okay, coffee together then."

"Sure thing. I will see you tomorrow."

Beca smiled again, "Drive safe Chloe, I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

Chloe's eyes widened as she heard the words come out of the brunette's mouth.

"I mean, you are a great IT, and I'm lucky to have you in the company,"

Chloe smiled and shook her hand with Beca's, biding their goodbye, each one of them went in a direction.

* * *

The redhead came back home early so she could spend the day with her kids, since she started working and she barely had time for them, they ate and watched a movie together and after that they decided to take a nap so Chloe went to her library and picked out that same book that Beca gave her on the plane. She sat beside Tom who was home early too.

"The kids slept?" Tom asked.

Chloe nodded as she started to get lost in her thoughts, clutching the book to her chest.

Tom noticed and sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"No one."

"I asked what not who."

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing, just work stuff, I am going to call Aubrey see what is she up too."

But before she could retrieve her phone, the doorbell rang. She sighed and opened the door.

"Where were you Chlo?" Aubrey asked entering the house. "I've been calling you since morning, and you haven't answered."

"I was busy, I told you I had a meeting."

"Mom is coming to clean my house!" Aubrey whined. "You know how she gets! Please help me! You know my apartment is full of important papers."

"Oh Bree, stop your whining."

"Please, Chloe! I'm begging you."

Chloe giggled. "Beg more."

"PLEASEEEE! You know mom is a total cleaning freak! Please!"

The redhead and Tom laughed. "Okay, I'll help, I will call mom and get her to sit with Luke and Lucas next week," Chloe said picking her phone up and phoning her mom. Tom already left to his bedroom.

_"Chloe, sweety how are you?"_

"I am good mom, how is your back?"

_"It's good, hurts a bit, how are my grandchildren?"_

"Oh you know, they miss you." She started, "And they were wondering when are you coming over to spend the week with them."

_"Oh, I'd love nothing more. I guess Aubrey can wait, I was going to clean her house."_

Chloe sighed dramatically. "Mom, Aubrey's a grown woman, she knows how to clean her house."

_"She's very messy! Her house is like garbage. It needs to be spotless."_

"I don't want you to get tired, your back is hurting you whenever you stand for long hours, I'll tell her to clean it."

_"Oh darling, that would be lovely. Would you like to spend the weekend in the mountain house?"_

"I'd like that mom, let me ask Tom." She put her phone aside and yelled for her husband. "TOM!"

"What?" Tom's voice came from the bedroom.

"Want to go spend the weekend in the mountain house?"

"YEAH!" He yelled back happily. She put her phone back in her ear. "Mom, we will see you on Sunday, and you'll come and spend the week at my place."

 _"That sounds like a plan. See you soon darling."_ Her mother said hanging up. Aubrey jumped beside her sister hugging her tightly. "You are the best sister ever. I will do anything you want. I owe you a big one."

Chloe giggled and hugged her sister back.

* * *

Back at Beca's apartment, Noah sat beside her on the couch and sighed. "You wanted to talk to me, momma?"

"Yeah Bubba, what do you think about doing some volunteer work?"

"Why?" Noah asked confused.

"You'll spend some time in work rather than your friends or online."

"I don't want too, momma,"

"Think about it Bubba, it's going to be good for you."

"I promise, I'll think about it." He said resting his head on her shoulder. "Momma,?"

Beca smiled and kissed his forehead. "What is it Bubba?"

"Can I go out with Mathew and the guys?"

Beca glared playfully, "Seriously?"

Noah chuckled. "Just for a few hours. Please?"

The brunette nodded. "Go ahead, you have any money on you?"

Noah smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "I do. I love you."

"Love you too Bubba, take care." She said to the boy who was already walking to his room.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, sighing, she slowly got out of bed and opened the door. What she didn't know is that Tom opened his eyes and was watching her.

The redhead walked around the living room, opening the curtain and looking at the sky, in her mind, Beca's voice echoed.  _"You are wrong. You were supposed to say that you don't want to have breakfast with me."_

 _Could I be in love with Beca? But she's married. Hell, I'm married. What am I going to do? Should I follow my heart?_ Chloe thought as she was gazing into the sky.

Back in her bedroom, Tom was getting confused to why Chloe wasn't in bed and how she changed for the past three days. Sighing, he closed his eyes and allowed for sleep to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe entered happily to Beca's office. Beca opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning Chloe." She said smiling.

"Good morning Beca."

"I wanted to congratulate you on the performance you did at the meeting, you were determined, you knew what you wanted. That's the kind of people I want in my company."

"Thank you, Beca, really."

"What are you thanking me for?" Beca said softly, guiding Chloe on one of the sofas. "I need you always to be by my side, Chloe."

"I'm already by your side," Chloe said smiling softly. "Let's discuss work, shall we?"

Beca nodded and sat beside the redhead. They discussed work for almost an hour till Beca looked at the redhead and sighed. "Do you know that between life and death stands a person?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Beca got closer to the redhead and smiled. "A person can make your heart beat again. You think you are alive but being alive isn't about just breathing, it's about being in love, having a passion for someone. Sometimes, you can live with a person who can take all that you need away from you and leaves you alive but dead inside, and sometimes you meet someone, from just one look, they can bring you back to life."

Chloe nodded, "I was telling my sister the same thing yesterday."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean what did you talk about for you to say the same thing I did."

Chloe started to get nervous, she cleared her throat. "Well, she talked, then I talked, and we talked together. Uhh, we should go back to work, we were talking about something very, very important."

Beca smirked. "What were we talking about?"

Chloe sighed. "I forgot."

Beca laughed and nodded, opening the folder that was on the table. Jane entered with two coffee cups and placed them on the table, they thanked her as she left.

"Cheers," Beca said smiling. "And you don't have to remember what was the important topic we were talking about."

The redhead gave the brunette a smile. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm losing my focus." She said softly.

The newspaper owner raised her hands in surrender, "I don't have any problem with that."

"But I do, I'm a very clever but as soon as I step into this office I go stupid."

Beca laughed. "I know why, do you want me to tell you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, let's go back to the folder."

Beca nodded and moved to sit beside the redhead, resting her arm on her back. Chloe's body was on fire as soon as Beca's hand touched her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. When she figured that it wasn't helping she looked at Beca. "Are you going to stay seated like this?"

Beca looked around, "How can I see the papers from over there?"

"Y-You know? I forgot that I have an important meeting with Elissa." Chloe lied so that she can go back to her office.

"Really?" Beca said raising her eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I forgot about it. So I'll finish it up and I'll come back later in the day."

Beca chuckled. "You really don't know how to lie Chloe."

Chloe giggled. "I know."

"Stay, I'll go sit back in my chair," Beca said moving back to her chair. An idea rushed through her mind, she took a deep breath, hoping it could work.

"As I was saying, I already spoke to Stacie about-" She was cut off when Beca spoke.

"Do you have anyone to stay with the kids for three days?" Beca asked suddenly.

Chloe was taken aback. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because we have to travel to London."

"L-London?"

Beca nodded. "Me, you and Stacie."

"Well, Stacie used to go with me cause she was in your position, but since you took her job, she will be accompanying us for extra help. Be prepared, we will be going next weekend." She said sitting beside Chloe again.

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca, the two got lost in each others stare. Both thinking how soon could the next week come.


End file.
